Becoming Onee-san?
by Aizaa Tatsumi
Summary: Dengan bantuan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat melupakan masa lalunya. Namun, apa jadinya jika masa lalu yang -mungkin- telah dilupakannya itu malah kembali mengusik kehidupan damainya? Petaka ataukah...? [Kaisoo GS]
1. Chapter 1

"Chanyeol, ajari aku bagian ini?" pinta Kyungsoo si gadis bermata bulat dengan wajah memelas bak anak anjing.

Chanyeol, pria yang ke lewat tinggi itu hanya menatapnya malas sambil memperhatikan buku tulis yang dipegang oleh teman sekelasnya itu, "Ya ampun Kyung, mau berapa kali aku mengajarimu soal yang sama?" tanyanya bosan.

Wajah imut itu pun perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan wajah datar yang mengerikan. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja, mendadak aura yang mencekam terasa menyelubungi badannya yang tengah santai memainkan ponselnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini Tuan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan melupakan jasa-jasamu walau besok aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terlampau datar, menyiratkan bahaya yang mengancam Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengelus tengkuknya yang merinding, padahal cuaca siang ini cukup terik ditambah ramainya keadaan kelas. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya merinding? Yang jelas dia tidak sedang menonton film horor saat ini.

"Kemarilah Kyu- _yaa_ , _oppa_ akan mengajarimu sampai mengerti."

Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi menuju kursinya segera berbalik mendengar ucapan 'manis' Chanyeol. Netra hitam itu bahkan berbinar indah mendapati senyum -terpaksa- temannya ini."Benarkah? Ah kau memang yang terbaik Chan!"

Bahkan saking senangnya Kyungsoo sampai berjengit gembira dan langsung berhambur ke kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Dia hanya meringis menyesal telah memenuhi permintaan gadis pendek itu. Kenapa? Karena sampai kapanpun gadis itu takkan pernah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

oOo

Ting... Tong...

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berdentang nyaring. Dengan semangat yang membara para siswa menyambut saat-saat yang selalu mereka tunggu. Tak terkecuali dengan Park Chanyeol, siswa yang termasuk dalam jejeran yang terpintar di sekolah pun tampak tersenyum senang. Bukan, bukan karena berakhirnya jam sekolah. Bukan juga karena pelajaran sejarah yang membuatnya hampir tertidur. Tapi karena Kyungsoo. Ya, gadis bermarga Do itu telah berjanji padanya untuk mentraktirnya makan pizza. Mungkin ini hari baiknya gadis itu sampai-sampai orang yang sangat pelit dalam hal uang -apalagi makanan- itu mau melakukan hal yang sangat langka. Mengejutkan, ah tidak. Keajaiban menurut Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan itu pula, beberapa siswi dari kelas sebelah yang kebetulan melintas didepan mereka segera menyapa Chanyeol dengan genitnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal pada pria tinggi yang tak hanya pintar tetapi ramah kepada semua orang ini? Belum lagi wajah tampannya yang menjadi nilai plus baginya dimata para siswi.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang memperhatikan gelagat aneh temannya itu. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo diam setelah hampir 15 menit mereka terus berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Tidak ada!"

Dahinya mengernyit heran menemukan nada tidak senang dari Kyungsoo. Hei, sekarang apa lagi?

Kyungsoo melangkah cepat dibalik kaki kecilnya. Bahkan Chanyeol saja yang memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang darinya kesulitan mengejar langkah Kyungsoo. "Jika kau terpaksa mentraktirku makan, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Sungguh, aku tidak memaksamu."

Bukannya binar kesenangan yang ia dapat, melainkan langkah Kyungsoo yang semakin cepat. Astaga, ada apa dengannya? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa sih? Hei! Tunggu, nanti kau bisa-"

"Ahh!"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar teriakan dan suara debaman sesuatu yang tidak pelan tentunya. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol tertimpa meteor? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Dengan panik ia segera berbalik dan matanya langsung menangkap tubuh pria bersurai coklat karamel dengan wajah yang masih setia menelungkup di tanah.

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya panik dan segera berhambur ke dekat pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya berjongkok di depannya.

"Aku disini Kyung."

Perhatiannya segera teralihkan pada pria yang merunduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal tak jauh darinya.

Ketika mendongak, barulah ia sadar bahwa lelaki bersurai hitam dengan tinggi bak tiang listrik dan kacamata minus yang selalu bertengger di hidung mancungnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Astaga! Rutuknya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan dandanan sahabatnya itu? Sejak kapan Chanyeol merubah warna rambutnya, Kyungsoo?

"Jadi... jadi.." ujar Kyungsoo kikuk. Bahkan badannya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan. Ya Tuhan, situasi memalukan macam apa ini?

"Ah terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku cantik."

Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya saking kagetnya. Suara ini.. suara ini tidak asing. Pikirnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika wajahnya bertemu dengan pria yang ia sangka Chanyeol itu. Mata coklat itu, seringaian yang tak terlupakan. _Aku pasti salah lihat 'kan?_

"Tak ku sangka kau melihatku dalam keadaan yang memalukan nona Do."

Kakinya terasa begitu lemas meskipun sekadar berjongkok hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo terduduk di tanah yang sama dengan pria itu. Matanya masih saja menancap tepat pada manik coklat yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan interaksi aneh kedua orang itu.

Kontak mata itu pun terputus, pria itu yang lebih dulu mengalihkan matanya pada Chanyeol. "Apa kau pacarnya Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba seraya berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Oh Kai!Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Kyungsoo ketakutan begitu?" tanya Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan pria tan yang bernama Kai tersebut.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membelalak kaget dengan penuturan Chanyeol. "Kau.. kau mengenal Kai?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

Kedua pria itu serempak menoleh pada Kyungsoo lengkap dengan raut bingung seakan berkata "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa seragam itu terasa begitu familiar?

Matanya bergerak gelisah menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh Kai. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dengan jantung yang berdentam kian cepat. Bahkan keringat mulai mengucur deras membahasi dahi dibalik poninya seakan-akan ia baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon.

 _Oh Tuhan... Jangan bilang kalau makhluk hitam ini..._

"Kau bercanda Kyu? Kai 'kan juga murid di Shinwoo High School."

"TIDAAK!"

Dan teriakan histerisnya menjadi penutup hari tersialnya selama satu tahun ini. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang awal dari segalanya? Entahlah.

.

つづく

 _._

oOo

Hola hola~ #nyanyibarengK.A.R.D

Long time no see everybadeh u,u

Sebelum cuap cuap dimulai ada baiknya kita menarik napas yang dalam serta tak lupa puji dan syukur kita panjatkan pada Tuhan kita Yang Maha Esa (yaelah kok jadi pembukaan pidato nih -_-) dan yang terpenting... #takeadeepbreath ...JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL HUEEK T_T #CRYINGOUTLOUD😭😭😭 #CAPSLOCKJEBOL

Sungguh reader-nim bukan maksud hati hendak menggantung ff sebelumnya dan bahkan meninggalkan dunia ffn tercinta sebegitu lamanya, kini dengan tak tahu malu malah mem-posting ff lainnya hiks...

Fyi, aku sebenernya gak bener" ninggalin ffn kok, terkadang aku juga baca ff kaisoo lainnya dan berkat sebuah "ff" yang aku baca beberapa hari yang lalu, keinginan untuk mem-posting ff kembali muncul hingga tanpa sadar ff ini udah muncul aja disini huhu... Btw, aku juga masih sering nulis ff, malah udah berlebih stoknya sampe-sampe otakku mumet sendiri dengan alurnya hmm...

Dan ya, jika ada yang nanya masalah ff Supergirl, tenang itu bakalan tetep lanjut dan janji gak bakalan ninggalin ff itu kok cuman untuk sekarang bakalan fokus kesini dulu ya jadi dimohon untuk bersabar yaa guys

Oke mungkin cukup segitu aja cuap cuapnya, takutnya kalo dilanjutin malah lebih banyak omongan gaje ini daripada ff nya sendiri wkwkwk~~

Satu lagi, bagi yang berminat 'menghujat' sang author silakan tumpahkan semua kemarahan kalian di kolom review ya~ gak usah takut, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada kok kkk~ #ketawanistabarengbangKai #dasarmasokis #tidaaaak

Love,

Aizaa Tatsumi

.

.

.

#KoKoBopChallenge #LOL , XDXDXD


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do Kyungsoo. IX-D. Mungkin nama itu asing bagimu tapi tidak dengan namamu bagiku. Ya, tentu saja. Kau orang yang populer, terlebih lagi kau selalu menjadi peringkat pertama menjadi siswa terpintar."_

"Tidak,"

 _"Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa kau memiliki banyak fans, terutama wanita. Dan diantara ratusan orang itu, ada aku yang menjadi_ "secret admirer" _mu."_

"Tidak!"

 _"Mungkin surat ini hanya akan berakhir di tong sampah sekolah, tapi setidaknya aku berharap kau akan membacanya walau sekilas. Secarik kertas yang mewakili segenap perasaanku. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu..."_

"HENTIKAN!"

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengajar, nona Do?"

Kedua mata itu sepenuhnya terbuka. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat setelah tertidur 30 menit lamanya adalah wajah Pak Cho, sang guru matematika yang identik dengan kata "killer" sedang menatapnya tajam.

Tak hanya itu, teman sekelasnya juga menatapnya datar seakan Kyungsoo tertangkap basah menonton film porno.

"Apa ini mimpi?" celetuknya dengan polos seraya mengusap-usap matanya yang masih berembun.

"Benar! Kau sedang memimpikan gurumu ini yang akan memberikanmu hadiah!"

"Be-benarkah Pak Cho akan memberiku hadiah?"

Pak Cho mengusap wajahnya kasar, bahkan untuk ukuran guru dengan julukan mematikan ini pun terlihat pasrah menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini. "CEPAT CUCI WAJAHMU DAN BERDIRI DI KORIDOR DEPAN!"

Sial! Aku tertidur di kelas! Ringisnya dalam hati dan segera berlalu dari kelas dengan wajah yang hampir menyaingi warna merah si tomat.

oOo

Lonceng tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, membuat cacing-cacing di perut bersorak gembira.

Begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo, ia menyungging senyum kemenangan saat bel surga itu berdentang. Kali ini bukan hanya karena perutnya yang berdemo minta diisi, tapi lebih karena kakinya yang sudah letih berdiri di koridor selama lebih dari dua jam. Berterima kasihlah pada Pak Cho yang dengan kemurahan hatinya memberikan hadiah yang begitu istimewa kepada si gadis bermarga Do itu.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Angkat aku sampai kantin. Rasanya kakiku hampir patah!" ujarnya sarkastik begitu Chanyeol keluar kelas.

"Berhentilah bertindak kekanakan Kyung," balasnya dengan malas sambil berlalu pergi dari sana.

"Apa kau marah karena malah kau yang mentraktirku makan pizza?"

Chanyeol mendelik sebal, memang benar ia sedikit kesal karena uangnya yang jadi terkuras habis karena gadis pendek yang berjalan disampingnya ini. Tapi, bukankah itu sudah berlalu? Dan untuk apa ia marah hanya karena hal seperti itu?

"Nona Do Kyungsoo. Ketahuilah bahwa posisimu sedang terancam!"

Matanya membulat seiring dengan langkahnya yang terpaku di tempat. "Apa Pak Cho sangat marah padaku sampai mengancam akan membunuh diriku?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pria itu tahu -bahkan sangat paham- bahwa Kyungsoo itu bodoh. Tapi demi Tuhan, apakah otaknya memang benar-benar terkutuk sebodoh itu?

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo membawanya ke kafetaria yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Sungguh, berbicara dengan Kyungsoo membuat perutnya langsung lapar berat.

"Chan! Seriuslah sedikit! Aku sedang terancam tapi kau malah menarikku ke kantin!"

"Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi sangat lapar karenamu."

"Cepat katakan, kapan Pak Cho berencana membunuhku?"

Bahkan ia lebih bodoh dari seorang Oh Hani-nya Bae Seungjo.

"Sepertinya perutmu tidak berpikir dengan benar, jadi lebih baik kau isi saja perut kosongmu itu!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Sekarang ia benar-benar meragukan status "sahabat" yang disandang si telinga peri ini. Demi Tuhan! Nyawa temannya sedang terancam tapi... apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Berhentilah bercanda! Aku sedang ketakutan tapi kau malah berbicara omong kosong! Dan lagi, kau ini Chanyeol yang ku kenal pintar itu 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin perut berpikir? Apa otakmu ada di perut? Astaga!" Kyungsoo bersungut kesal seraya duduk disalah satu kursi yang terlihat kosong dengan nampan makanannya. Untuk bagian ini Chanyeol harus sedikit lega karena setidaknya "otak"nya berfungsi dengan benar. Mungkin.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merangkul bahu sempitnya membuat si pemilik bahu pun tersentak kaget dan nyaris terjatuh dari bangkunya jika saja tangan besar itu tak sigap menahannya. "Ahh... tidak perlu sampai berjengit seperti itu... 'kan bahaya kalau kau sampai jatuh. Ngomong-ngomong aku senang kau mau bergabung denganku."

Matanya membola seiring dengan mulutnya yang juga terbuka lebar. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ia tidak melihat kehadiran sosok lain yang rupanya lebih dulu duduk disini? Dan yang lebih parah... kenapa harus pria itu?

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri dari pria yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya itu. Hampir saja nampan makan siangnya ia lemparkan pada Kai -sang pria misterius- jika saja ia melupakan fakta uang jajannya yang sudah semakin menipis.

Ah, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa kalau hari-hari sialnya mulai kembali menghantui kehidupan damainya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini," desisnya. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo bersikap berani dengan menatap mata elang itu nyalang. Namun tetap saja, suaranya yang bergetar terdengar jelas sehingga membuat seringai itu mengembang dengan "indah"nya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ayo pergi sebelum hantu hitam disini ikut mengganggumu Chan!"

Bukannya marah atau merasa terhina, Kai malah tersenyum semakin lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi. Pun dengan Chanyeol, ia ikut terkikik geli dengan keberanian Kyungsoo. Tak biasanya ia menunjukkan kebencian yang begitu mendalam pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah padanya? Apa ia pernah melecehkanmu dulu?" tanya Chanyeol begitu keduanya mendapat sebuah meja kosong di sudut kantin.

"Berhentilah berbicara tentangnya!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Dan acara makan itu berlangsung hening. Kyungsoo sibuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sepotong paha ayam yang ia cabik-cabik dengan ganas.

"Oh ya Kyung, masalah posisimu yang terancam, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pak Cho."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya dengan raut yang masih sedatar tadi. Tampaknya ia belum puas dengan "Kai"nya.

"Tapi, ini berhubungan dengan orang-yang-kau-sebut-hantu-hitam itu."

Mata hitam besar itu akhirnya menatap Chanyeol galak. "Rupanya kau memang ingin tulang ayam ini nyangkut di tenggorokanmu."

"Ada dendam apa sih kau dengannya? Seperti kalian mantan kekasih-"

"Aku tidak bercanda Chan,"

"Dan aku pun serius Kyung. Ini memang berhubungan dengan Kai."

Tulang ayam itu pun ia letak pada nampannya. Menghela napas berat, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol pasrah seakan-akan temannya itu akan menjatuhinya vonis hukum terberat yang pernah ada.

"Kau tahu? Kai merupakan murid yang mengikuti program pertukaran siswa ke Jepang. Dan yang lebih penting ia juga sangat pintar-"

"Tak perlu menjelaskan itu. Langsung saja ke intinya."

Chanyeol menghela napas sesaat lalu menarik napasnya dalam, berupaya menyabarkan emosinya yang mungkin akan meledak karena penasaran. Namun ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan perihal masa lalunya dengan Kai pada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya ini.

"Tadi pagi saat lewat kantor guru, tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Pak Lee dengannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan nada yang -lagi-lagi- terlampau datar. Ah, dia benar-benar tak tertarik pada perbincangan ini. Meskipun hal ini menyangkut dirinya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit serius Kyung? Ya ampun, siapa yang seharusnya khawatir disini," ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kesal. Ia bahkan menggigit rotinya dengan dramatis seakan memperjelas ekspresi kesalnya.

"Lalu?"

Masih dengan ekspresi malas Chanyeol menjawab, "Pak Lee ingin memasukkannya ke kelas A."

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk dapat memahami dengan benar maksud Chanyeol.

"Tapi, bukannya kelas kita sudah penuh?" jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Dalam sekejap pria yang menjadi lawan bicara gadis itu melupakan kekesalannya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya semangat, "Tepat sekali. Dan itu artinya ada seseorang yang harus di pindahkan dari kelas A. Apa kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keras. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi bodoh karena pertanyaan semacam ini. "Hmm, orang yang paling bodoh di kelas?"

Pria berkaca mata itu menyungging senyum menang, seakan usaha kerasnya untuk mengajari Kyungsoo tiap hari tidak sia-sia. Meskipun konteks kali ini bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

"Dan siapa orang yang paling bodoh itu?"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Dia Jun Hyoseong 'kan?"

Jika ini berada dalam animasi, maka terlihat jelas garis-garis tebal ditambah _background_ suram yang mengelilingi pria malang itu. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, pasrah. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyerah menjadi guru privatnya.

"Kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa dengan predikat F di kelas kalau bukan kau Kyung? Oh astaga!"

"Aku?" tanyanya bingung seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi 'kan Hyoseong juga sama bodohnya denganku."

"Justru aku heran kenapa orang sepertimu tetap bertahan di kelas A," gumamnya pasrah.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Badannya segera duduk dengan tegak begitu aura hitam yang pekat mulai mengelilingi meja mereka seolah memberinya sinyal "you're in danger" padanya. "Mungkin kau bisa sedikit lega karena Kai menolaknya."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumamnya dengan suara yang tertelan angin.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai karena kau tahu bagaimana berambisinya wali kelas kita itu."

"Hmm... kau benar. Jadi, itu berarti mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja dua kali lebih keras untuk mengajariku, begitu 'kan maksudmu?"

Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya melemah, bahkan ia membutuhkan meja makan itu hanya untuk sekadar bertopang dagu.

"Chan, ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Sebenarnya tak perlu penjelasan kenapa Chanyeol mendadak terserang penyakit "lumpuh". Karena tanpa perlu bertanya, kalian pasti sudah tahu dengan pasti apa penyebabnya.

"Abaikan saja. Nikmati makan siangmu Kyung. Aku hanya sedang menikmati udara segar... selagi bisa."

oOo

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bosan menuju rumahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini ia terpaksa men"jomblo" dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Dan lagi-lagi ini akibat Pak Cho si guru tengik itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak -menurut Kyungsoo itu sengaja- dia mengambil Chanyeol untuk disimpannya di kantor guru. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol bisa saja menolaknya, tapi berkat predikat siswa pintar dan teladan yang masih di sandangnya membuat pria berkacamata minus itu 'terpaksa' menurutinya.

Seharusnya ia bilang saja kalau Chanyeol ingin mengajari tetangga bodohnya ini. Begitu kira-kira isi otak Kyungsoo selama kakinya yang terus menendangi kaleng bekas minuman soda yang tergeletak di jalan menuju rumahnya.

Hingga akhirnya kaleng itu berhenti menggelinding di dekat pagar bercat putih -rumah Chanyeol- dan ia pun segera melanjutkan langkah ke rumah di sebelahnya, tepatnya pada pagar bercat biru yang tampak berkarat di engselnya. Jujur saja, rumahnya itu merusak pemandangan jika harus bersanding dengan rumah keluarga Park. Bayangkan saja betapa menyedihkannya rumah itu yang harus berhimpitan dengan rumah bertingkat dua yang berkesan sederhana tapi mewah lengkap dengan taman yang terawat rapi bak istana. Namun, kesenjangan ini tak cukup untuk merenggangkan persahabatan dua keluarga berbeda status sosial ini.

Kembali pada Kyungsoo. Langkah kaki itu berhenti pada pintu rumahnya yang bercat coklat. Ketika tangannya terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu, baru saat itu ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumahnya.

Pencuri? Tanyanya ragu. Tentu saja, apa ada orang yang mau membobol rumah seperti ini meskipun selama ini rumahnya tak pernah ia kunci?

Kyungsoo masih saja larut dalam pemikirannya sampai ketika pintu itu dibuka dari dalam, "Ah, Kyungsoo. Kau sudah pulang?"

Dahinya mengernyit heran, "Ayah?"

Tumben ia pulang ke sini. Bukankah ini masih pertengahan bulan dari saat ia memberiku uang? Batinnya.

"Ayo masuklah dan segera berbenah. Kita akan pindah ke rumah baru."

"Apa? Pindah? Apa Ayah baru saja memenangkan hadiah undian?"

Pria bernama Do Kwangsoo itu menggeleng pelan, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya, "Tidak, kita akan pindah kerumah Ibu barumu."

Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah dalam. Ibu baru? Ia bahkan tak tahu kapan pria yang sudah berkepala empat itu mulai berkencan. Dan sekarang ia berkata seolah-olah ini bukan hal yang harus Kyungsoo tahu. Benar, hubungan keduanya tidak begitu baik tapi Kyungsoo tetap anak gadisnya 'kan? Paling tidak, ia bisa memberikan undangan pernikahannya 'kan?

Namun, tak satu pun pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya meskipun begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Tapi sudahlah, dia tak lagi peduli pada urusan apapun yang menyangkut pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya itu. Cukup menjadi anak yang penurut dan dia pun bisa terus melanjutkan hidupnya.

.

つづく

 _._

oOo

Gak banyak yang pengen disampaikan, cuma mau nanya apakah ini akan tetap dilanjutin atau baiknya dihapus aja? Soalnya kalo ngeliat yang view sama visitor itu banyak banget tapi yang nge-review...? Aku gak tau ini layak dilanjut apa gak. Kan percuma kalo cuma akunya yang semangat buat ngelanjutin tapi readers nya gak suka... Yang ada malah nge-spam ffn kan ya?

Dan, tolong jangan artikan note ini sebagai hal negatif seperti author yang gila review. Nggak kok, aku hanya ingin karyaku dihargai dan berikan pendapat kalian kalo ff ini beneran layak dilanjut atau dihapus aja...

Dan terakhir, terimakasih buat yang udah nge-review, favorite dan follow ff abal ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida reader-nim

N.B : aku udah me-repost chap pertama karena ada kata-kata yang hilang

Love,

Aizaa Tatsumi


	3. Chapter 3

"Kerja bagus semuanya!"

Kai beserta teman-temannya bertos ria menyambut keberhasilan mereka hari ini. Seperti biasa, mereka tak pernah mengecewakan para _fans_.

" _Oppa_ , ayo kita ke _club_ dan rayakan hari ini," ujar seorang wanita bersurai _golden blonde_ seraya bergelanyut manja pada lengan pria berkulit tan itu.

Kai, pria itu pun membalas perlakuan gadis itu dengan mengelus lembut kepalanya, "Kau itu masih dibawah umur, belum bisa pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

Mulutnya mengerucut imut, selalu saja seperti ini jika di ajak ke _club_ pikirnya. "Tapi aku sudah 17 tahun."

Suho, pria berwajah malaikat sekaligus _leader_ mereka menimpali, "Kita bisa pergi ke _club_ Ayahku jika mau."

"Benar! Ide yang bagus. Sudah lama juga aku tak kesana!" sambut pria berambut _dark brown_ yang memiliki _dimple_ di pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa harus ke _club_? Lebih baik ke restorannya Lay," ujar seorang pria berwajah datar yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati percakapan keempat temannya.

"Dan kenapa harus ke restoranku?"

"Tentu saja karena gratis."

Mereka terus memperdebatkan hal tak penting sampai ketika suara nyaring khas nada dering ponsel menghentikan musyarawarah itu. Serentak masing-masing dari mereka menghampiri meja rias dimana asal bunyi pengganggu itu.

"Ah, itu milikku," seru Kai saat melihat benda persegi panjang itu bercahaya dan menampilkan foto seorang wanita cantik yang memanggilnya.

"Hallo."

"..."

Tak lebih dari 20 detik panggilan itu berlangsung. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang jelas sesuatu yang mampu membuat seorang Kai diliputi aura kebencian.

"Kalian pergilah tanpaku," ujarnya dingin dan segera pergi meninggalkan _backstage_ tanpa menoleh lagi pada teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

oOo

"Kenapa rumahmu lebih seram dari biasanya?" tanya Chanyeol begitu kaki mungil Kyungsoo baru saja menginjak ruang kelas.

"Kau mau bertanya atau mau mengejek hah?" sungut Kyungsoo sambil menduduki kursinya yang ada di pojok kelas. Tak tinggal diam, Chanyeol pun mengikuti gadis itu yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. "Apa ini karena aku tak bisa pulang denganmu? Oh ayolah Kyung, kau bukan bocah 6 tahun yang harus di genggam tangannya saat pulang."

Hening.

Keningnya bertaut heran, bahkan mulutnya membulat heboh mendapati kebisuan tetangganya ini. Kemana respon menyolot itu pergi? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hei Kyung, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"..."

"Bicaralah, jangan diam saja."

"..."

"Setidaknya angkat kepalamu dasar penguin bodoh!"

"Tutup mulutmu kurcaci raksasa."

"Aku akan diam jika kau mengatakan apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Dia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun kepada si tiang berisik ini.

Dengan malas ia mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut melihat raut cemas yang begitu kentara.

"Chan... sepertinya kita tak bisa pulang bersama seperti biasa."

"Kenapa? Apa Ayahmu melarang hubungan kita?"

Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Dasar gila! Tentu saja bukan karena itu! Ini karena aku pindah rumah!"

"Heh? Pindah rumah? Kemana? Apa Ayahmu baru saja memenangkan hadiah lotre?"

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menggeleng lemah. "Kami pindah ke rumah Ibu baruku. Ayahku baru saja menikah dengannya."

Terlihat jelas ekspresi malas ketika mengatakannya. Sungguh, ia masih asing menceritakan hal ini apalagi pada Chanyeol.

"Hah? Menikah? Kapan? Kenapa tidak mengundangku? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Sahabat terbaikmu seantero sekolah?"

Matanya mendelik sebal, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan orang yang bahkan lebih narsis dari artis.

"Chanyeol, bel sebentar lagi berdering. Kembalilah ke kursimu, oke?" pintanya dengan ekspresi memelas bak anak kucing kelaparan. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Chanyeol akan menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo tak peduli apapun itu.

oOo

Terhitung selama 30 menit telah berlalu sejak Kyungsoo berdiri layaknya patung di depan pagar bercat putih sebuah rumah mewah. Sebuah tindakan yang sia-sia memang, berdiri dengan bodohnya memandangi rumah tradisional khas Jepang di depannya. Bahkan tak bergerak barang sedetik pun. Untunglah kompleks ini sepi sehingga takkan ada yang meneriaki 'penguntit' pada gadis itu.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti "Haruskah aku masuk kesini?" atau "Benarkah ini rumahku sekarang?" menggerayangi otaknya yang hampir pecah.

Helaan napas kembali terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Tak satu pun pertanyaan itu dapat ia jawab, hanya ada kebimbangan di benaknya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia meragu, hanya saja gadis itu merasa kalau Yuri -istri baru Ayahnya- terlalu baik untuk pria yang ia panggil Ayah itu. Malah terkesan seperti hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya untuk bisa hidup nyaman dan dilimpahi kekayaan.

Sementara ia sibuk dengan lamunannya, sebuah mobil mendekati gerbang tersebut dan dengan sengaja 'kuda berjingkrak' itu melepaskan jeritan melengking, membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya kaget.

Segera berbalik, mulutnya spontan berdecak takjub pada mobil sport putih itu. Dan matanya semakin membola heboh ketika sang pengendara keluar dari balik kemudinya.

Sosok itu begitu sempurna, wajahnya seakan kembaran dari sang dewi Venus ditunjang dengan postur tubuh yang proporsional bak super model. Ah, baru kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar terpana dengan makhluk yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya pun ia lepas, memperlihatkan mata coklat terangnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

Kyungsoo, gadis yang ditanyainya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan bahwa wanita asing itu memang bertanya padanya.

"Aku? Aku Do Kyu-"

"Aku tak tanyakan namamu! Aku tanya kau siapa? _Fans_? _Haters_? Kenapa kau terus memandangi rumah ini?"

Kristal hitam itu menyipit bingung. Tentu saja, kenapa wanita asing ini datang dan menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh? Apa Yuri-ssi itu seorang artis atau semacamnya?

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja? Apa mungkin kau berencana merampok rumah ini? Ya ampun, ku kira kau hanya gadis remaja biasa."

Dan lagi-lagi tuduhan sepihak itu keluar dengan bebasnya, semakin memperdalam kerutan di dahinya. Astaga! Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ditengah perdebatan sepihak itu, suara khas skuter yang semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil mewah itu mengambil atensi keduanya. Kehadiran sosok wanita cantik lainnya kembali mengundang decak kagum dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" ujar wanita asing itu pada sang pengendara skuter pink tersebut.

"Pergilah Kristal, aku akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini jika kau menurutiku," sambut wanita bernama Baekhyun itu tanpa basa basi.

"Tapi Baek, kau lihat gadis mencurigakan itu? Entah apa yang dilakukannya di depan rumah Ibu Yu-"

"Apa itu urusanmu?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kristal itu terdiam. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menunjukkan betapa tak setujunya ia pada ucapan Baekhyun. "Bukan urusanku kau bilang? Tentu saja ini urusanku! Karena ini rumahku juga segera setelah aku dan-"

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi rumahmu? Sudah cepatlah pergi sebelum kau menjadi samsak untuk latihanku."

Wanita itu mendecih, dengan terpaksa ia kembali membuka pintu mobilnya. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, tak lupa ia mengacungkan jari tengah untuk Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi dengan juluran lidahnya. :p

Mobil itu melaju dengan kencang meninggalkan dua gadis yang saling memandang dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo. Aku baru saja tinggal disini."

"Aah... jadi kau Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku Kim Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya lengkap dengan senyum manis yang semakin menyempurnakan wajah imutnya.

Ragu, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu masih dengan kerutan di keningnya, dan kembali menyebut namanya meskipun itu tak perlu ia lakukan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga adikku dengan baik, oke?"

"Adik?"

"Sudah dulu ya, aku ada urusan. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu kembali dan menjadi lebih akrab."

 _Adik? Apa sekarang aku juga punya adik? Tapi... wanita itu siapa?_

oOo

Langit gelap telah menyapa hari. Jika biasanya gadis bermata bulat itu akan makan malam bersama keluarga Park dan menghabiskan sisa malamnya di kegelapan kamarnya, kali ini ia harus melewati malam itu bersama keluarga barunya. Sebenarnya tak banyak yang berubah, hanya rumah dan jumlah keluarganya yang bertambah.

"Apa supnya sudah matang Soo-chan?"

Tanaka Yuri. Adalah wanita dewasa yang tetap tampak muda meski hampir menginjak kepala empat yang berperan sebagai Ibu barunya. Pribadinya lembut dan sangat penyayang. Jauh dari kata Ibu tiri yang kejam dan tak berprikemanusiaan gambaran Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia sedikit bersyukur mendapatkan Ibu yang perhatian tidak seperti Ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

"Sudah Bi," jawab Kyungsoo seraya mematikan kompor. Sebenarnya gadis itu suka memasak, tapi berkat orang tuanya yang hampir selalu meninggalkannya sendirian membuatnya sedikit malas melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Dengan hati-hati gadis mungil yang memakai apron pink -apron yang sama dengan yang Yuri gunakan- itu memindahkan sup tersebut ke wadah yang lebih kecil dan memindahkannya ke meja makan yang telah tertata rapi.

Namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada susunan piring yang hanya terdapat tiga buah. Seketika perkataan Baekhyun terngiang di benaknya. Adik? Siapa yang ia maksud dengan adik? Ia pun kembali mengingat momen pertama kali ketika menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini. Tak satu pun ada adegan yang mengingatkannya dengan penghuni lain rumah ini.

Apa jangan-jangan adik yang ia maksud adalah adik dari dunia lain?

Mendadak sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya mengelus lengan masing-masing berusaha menetralkan dingin yang menyerang kulitnya secara tiba-tiba.

 _Ya ampun... apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_

"Soo-chan?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak dari lamunannya saat suara Yuri menggema di telinganya, membisikkan setiap kalimatnya dengan kesan yang misterius.

"Yak!"

Kyungsoo berteriak begitu kencang sembari mengusap daun telinganya dengan kasar. Sementara Yuri, wanita itu tergelak dengan ekspresi anak tirinya yang memang sangat lucu. Bayangkan saja, matanya terbuka lebar selaras dengan mulutnya yang ikut ber'o' ria. O,O

"Ma-maafkan aku Bi. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud berteriak kepadamu," cicit Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Bukankah bercanda dan bertengkar selalu dilakukan oleh Ibu dan anak gadisnya?"

Sontak perkataan itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya menengadah, mencari kedustaan dari netra yang sejernih air itu. Namun sayangnya, ia hanya mendapati sinar tulus dari pancaran bola kristal itu yang demi Tuhan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca seketika.

Dengan segera ia menyeka kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan perasaan haru yang hampir membuatnya menangis.

"Dan lagi, kulihat kau begitu diam tetapi... kupikir ada banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Ada apa Kyungie? Katakan saja."

"Ti-tidak ada Bi. Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya dengan pelan.

Sekali lagi, Yuri dapat membaca dengan jelas bagaimana anak gadisnya itu berbohong meskipun baru sehari yang lalu mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Hmm... inikah yang disebut dengan intuisi seorang Ibu?

"Yah, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling berbagi rahasia. Tapi ketika saatnya tiba, kuharap takkan ada lagi jarak diantara kita, _uri_ Kyungsoo."

Hatinya kembali menghangat. Senyum lebar itu terkembang begitu saja dan tanpa perlu diungkapkan, keduanya saling melontarkan senyum seakan saling berbagi kebahagiaan yang sama.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan bersuara jika saja tak ada kegaduhan dari ruang tamu yang mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Kedua wanita berbeda usia itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, suara seorang pria terdengar samar dari arah ruang tamu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama merasakan penasaran, Kyungsoo dan Ibu tirinya bergegas menuju ruangan paling depan rumah mewah ini.

"Dengar, kubiarkan kau kali ini jika kau mau pergi dari sini segera..." ada jeda cukup panjang ketika kedua indera penglihatan itu saling beradu pandang. Hingga akhirnya pria itu lebih dulu memecah keheningan. "Ahh, Kyungsoo? Benarkah itu kau?"

Seketika petir menyambar jantungnya hingga membuat organnya itu berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau ini benar-benar terjadi, bumi mendadak berhenti berotasi dan gravitasi seakan menarik kuat dirinya menuju pusat mengakibatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terguncang.

"Astaga, sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu untuk tidak pernah minum alkohol!" ujar wanita berusia 38 tahun itu dengan marah. Namun, perhatian pria itu hanya terpaku pada gadis yang tengah mematung dengan mata yang juga tertancap pada obsidian hitam pekat miliknya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan sempoyongan, tangan kanannya yang memegang _bat baseball_ terlepas begitu saja. Tak lupa senyum miring yang selalu bisa membuat gadis itu merinding pun ia sematkan pada bibirnya. "Ohh... jadi kau saudara baruku hmm?" Kai bergumam tepat di depan wajahnya sembari tangannya membelai puncak kepalanya gemas.

Kyungsoo terdiam layaknya manekin yang sekujur tubuhnya begitu kaku tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun -kecuali dengan badannya yang tak berhenti bergetar-.

"Ku pikir akan memperkenalkan kalian ketika keduanya bertemu. Tak ku sangka ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal lebih dulu," ujar Yuri begitu melihat putranya yang menyapa Kyungsoo dengan akrab.

"Ehm.. _yeobo_ aku masih belum mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?"

Kwangsoo, pria yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Yuri dan merupakan Ayah kandung Kyungsoo akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Belum sempat Yuri menjelaskan, lelaki bersurai coklat karamel itu berbalik, segera membungkukan badannya 90 derajat dihadapan Kwangsoo.

"Selamat malam Paman, aku Tanaka Kai, dan wanita cantik disana adalah Ibuku, Tanaka Yuri."

Dan lagi, seakan ada angin tornado yang melanda, tubuhnya seakan terhuyung oleh pusaran angin yang dahsyat itu ketika nama tersebut menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ya Tuhan... takdir macam apa ini?

.

つづく

.

oOo

Hei~ hei~ hei~

Welcome to the third Chapter woo~ hoo~ #teriakhebohbarengchen #narinarigaje

Pertama-tama aku pengen ngucapin banyak terima kasih pada reviewers yang memberiku semangat untuk tetap ngelanjutin BOs? until I die(?) eh maksudnya sampe tamat wkwkwk. Juga kepada yang udah nge favorite dan follow BOs? I like y'all so much #tebarpopoumin and unforgettable to my silent reader, thank you so much for your time to read my unfaedah(?) fanfict. Pokoknya lop yu dah kkk~

Masalah nama belakangnya bang Kai ada yang penasaran gak kenapa dikasih nama Tanaka? -gak ada yang penasaran kale_-

Ini tuh aku ambil dari salah satu karakter utama manga judulnya Ao Haru Ride. Adakah salah satu dari kalian yang membaca dan menyaksikan betapa menyebalkannya Tanaka Kou -_- ahh! Pokoknya setiap kali aku nulis bagian Kai selalu aja inget ama Kou yang pengen banget tak sobek-sobek wajahnya itu wkwkwk #dibunuhFutaba #ampunFutaba-san

Ah udeh deh mungkin itu aja yang pengen aku ungkapin dan soal update, insyaAllah setiap sabtu atau minggu aku bakalan post new chap jadi harap maklum ye?

Oh ya sebagai bonus aku juga update chap 3 nya Supergirl. Bagi yang ngebaca fict itu -perasaan dibaca elah-_-, silakan kunjungi yaa dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak yaa cuz I need your critique and comment to support me okay?

Love,

Aizaa Tatsumi


End file.
